


A Broken Spell

by ageekofalltrades



Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991)
Genre: AU, F/M, Gen, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 08:05:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9647393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ageekofalltrades/pseuds/ageekofalltrades
Summary: What if Belle had realized she loved the Beast before the battle at the castle?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a Tumblr post I saw a while back that brought up the question: what if Belle had realized she loved the Beast long before the battle at the castle?
> 
> ("transplanting" this fic from my ffdotnet account)

They were reading together in the library when it happened. It was a simple act that they had been doing more and more ever since Belle had helped the Beast remember how to read again. 

On this particular day Belle was sitting in her favorite chair by the fire, absorbed in a new book about dragons and sorcerers and the brave heroine having to be the one to save the Prince from the evil Princess. She had taken a moment to stretch - had they really been reading for three hours - when she heard the Beast laugh softly from his own spot by the window. She smiled as she glanced his way, happy to see him so entranced by his latest book. She watched as he laughed again, and absentmindedly reflected on how much she had grown to love his laugh.

_It’s one of the many things you love about him_ , her mind whispered.

And with a jolting realization, Belle found the thought to be true. Somewhere along the way she had slowly fallen in love with the Beast. 

She quickly turned away from him, staring into the flames of the fire in an effort to school her features into something less shocked. Her thoughts were all jumbled, but her feelings...they were steadfast. She glanced unseeing down at the book in her lap as the fire next to her sparked with the shifting of some logs. Yes, he had been mean and abrasive when she had first arrived at the castle, but he had changed so much since then. He was more polite to the servants; he positively lit up when they discussed the latest books they had read; he always had something kind to say to her. It was rather obvious that he felt something towards her; hadn’t his gift to her of the library said as much? And he had saved her life, and she his. Those things, and so many more, spoke volumes.

Yes. She loved the Beast. How had she not seen it before? She whispered the words, speaking the truth to herself, hearing them ring with a sort of clarity. 

More sparks flew from the fire, and Belle started at their intensity. But when she glanced at the flames, they were as still as could be. But then where was this sudden light coming from…?

Turning in her chair she glanced back towards the window seat the Beast had been sitting in and what she saw made her eyes go wide and her breath catch in her throat. She thought she had seen it all with an enchanted castle and dancing dishes, but the Beast was slowly rising into the air, and...was he glowing? 

Belle scrambled to her feet, intent on helping somehow, but another shower of sparks kept her back. All she could do was look on as he continued to twist in mid-air. Was he in pain? Was this some sort of curse, or spell? Should she get help? But no, she didn’t want to leave him, even if she could do nothing in this moment.

Another sudden, final burst of sparks and a brilliant flash of light made her throw her arms up over her eyes. She heard a brief thud - the sound of a body hitting the floor - and then, as near as she could tell from behind her closed eyes, everything returned to normal.

Slowly lowering her arms, Belle hesitatingly opened her eyes, glancing around the library for any clues as to what she had just witnessed. But, of course, there were none to be found. But she could just make out the slope of the Beast’s back from between the legs of a pair of chairs. She rushed over to him, pushing all other thoughts to the back of her mind; she wanted to make sure he was okay. But she halted once more in her tracks as she saw him start to move, and…

No. That wasn’t the Beast. It was a man. Where had he come from? Where was the Beast? Whoever he was he was looking down at his own hands as though he had never seen them before. But then he seemed to remember something important and he turned around and lifted his gaze to meet Belle’s.

“Belle,” he murmured, his deep voice causing an involuntary shiver to race through Belle.

She slowly shook her head, brow furrowing. “Who…?” 

“Belle,” he said again, and this time there was so much awe and happiness in his voice. He took a small step towards her, reaching a hand out towards her. “It’s me.”

Belle glanced quickly towards the window seat where the Beast had been sitting mere minutes ago. The Beast. He was the Beast. But how? And why? Millions of questions were buzzing through her head as she turned back to look at him. This man who had just suddenly appeared in a shower of light and sparks. This man who was a total stranger to her. This man who was gazing at her as though she was the most precious thing in the world. This man who was gazing at her...with the same exact eyes as the Beast. The same exact eyes that she had seen light up when they had talked and laughed together.

She matched his step, bringing herself closer to him. He stood completely still as she brought a hand up to impulsively run her fingers through the hair that brushed his shoulders. A small sigh passed his lips as his eyes fluttered closed for the briefest of moments. But then they were back open and watching her again. Those eyes. She knew those eyes.

“It is you!” she whispered, heart pounding. “But I don’t understand.”

She didn’t get an answer, for at the moment the doors to the library crashed open and more unfamiliar people were suddenly swarming around them.

“It has finally happened; the spell has been broken!”

“Master, do you see? Oh, I knew it; I knew she would be the one to break the spell!”

“You knew nothing of the sort, you pompous windbag! I knew it all along! Oh, Mademoiselle Belle, how can we ever repay you?”

And though she didn’t recognize any of the new people around her, she did recognize that voice. “Lumiere?!”

“Belle!” The small voice stopped everyone else, and it drew Belle’s attention down to a small boy who was beaming up at her. 

“Chip?” Belle said hoarsely as she slowly knelt down to his level.

“Belle!” Chip repeated as he threw himself into her arms. Belle held him tightly, suddenly overwhelmed. What was happening? Everyone was human, and Lumiere had mentioned something about breaking a spell?

She focused back on Chip as he wriggled a bit so he could look up at her properly. “Belle, is it true? I mean, I know it has to be true because we’re all human again, but it is really true? Do you love the Master?”

Belle snapped her head around so fast she felt some muscles spasm in protest, but she had to seek out the Beast. Was that what this was all about? Her realizing she loved him had somehow triggered all of this?

He had the decency to blush before an older lady with a kind smile - she had to be Mrs. Potts - was suddenly saying, “Now Chip, I think this might be a bit overwhelming for Belle. I think it best if we all leave her and the Master in peace to talk things over. Besides, we have a lot to do! There’s still a castle to run!” And with much prodding, she managed to shoo everyone out of the library in a matter of seconds.

And then Belle and the Beast were alone.

“What just happened?” Belle whispered, still kneeling on the floor. 

“It’s quite the story,” the Beast said as he came up beside her and offered out his hand.

Belle stared at it for a moment, wondering what to do with it before realizing that she was still on the floor. She placed her hand in his, starring some more as she felt a feeling of warmth at the point of contact. Looking up, she noticed him staring at their joined hands as well.

“I know you have so many questions,” he said after a moment, tearing his eyes away from their hands to meet her own, “ and I’ll answer all of them, I swear it, but I just have one of own first.”

“Ask it.”

“You truly love him - me, I mean? As the Beast?” He shook his head, searching for the right words. “I was under a spell, the whole castle was, because of my arrogance. I will give you all of the details, but the short version was that in order to break the spell, I would have to learn to love another, and earn that person’s love in return. I had all but given up hope until you showed up in the castle that day. And I know my returned form is all the proof I need, but...Belle I need to hear it from you. Please. I need to know that this all isn’t just an elaborate dream, or stretch of my imagination again.” He squeezed her hand and once again Belle saw in his eyes the familiar signs of the Beast she had just admitted to herself that she had fallen in love with.

“I may not be completely aware of what’s going on, and I have a feeling we have a long discussion ahead of us, but one thing I do know...yes. Yes, I do love you,” Belle said confidently, stepping forward to take his other hand in hers. 

“As I love you,” he whispered, leaning down to touch his forehead to hers. They stayed that way for a moment, feeling safe and still, and then he let go of one of her hands to slowly tilt her chin up. Then, ever so slowly, he leaned down until he was finally able to match his lips against hers and, oh, there was that warmth again.

When they finally separated, he whispered, “Now, I know you have questions -”

“I just have one for right now,” Belle interrupted as her brain finally caught up after that kiss. That kiss. She wanted to kiss him again...but no, she had to focus. 

“Ask me anything,” he assured her. 

“What’s your name?”

“My name?” he asked, blinking rapidly before laughing. “My na - you know, no one has called me by name in many years.”

“Then let me be the first.”

He smiled warmly at that. “My name is Adam.”


End file.
